


My Emo Children Texting Each Other

by thegirlwholikestowrite



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholikestowrite/pseuds/thegirlwholikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh being lame and broing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Emo Children Texting Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a little humor thing I did when I was bored out of my mind because I didn't have data at the Mexican border. Blurryface is pretty inspiring just saying.

T: yo bro check this out its sick as frick.   
  
6 minutes long voice message sent.   
  
J: ty  
J: that voice message   
J: it’s just you screaming   
  
T: yeah man that’s what my heart feels like when I’m with you  
  
J: bro  
T: love you bro   
J: love you too but don’t injure your vocal chords you need them.   
T:not as much as I need you tho  
J: you are exceeding your smoothness level tone it down   
T: kk  
  
  
T:good morning jishwa  
J: Tyler   
J: don’t call me that   
T: ok broughder  
J:I’m not talking to you you are out of the band   
T: josh   
T:josh you can’t even sing what you gonna do without me   
J: you can’t sing either   
J: you just scream   
T: like you did last night   
J:  
J: we don’t talk about that   
T: so am I in the band now   
J: Ya but only because you are cute   
T: don’t objectify me   
J: you are also pretty decent at singing   
T: thanks bro   
J: don’t you bro me Tyler you moaned my name for about three hours last night   
T: point   
  
  
T: I’m gonna write a song wanna help  
J: sure what is it called   
T: it’s called you are a cute little pickle and I need you in my room right now   
J: Tyler I hate you   
J: I really do  
J: and btw I’m over in five want anything   
T: my little trash bag   
T: I love you too  
T: can you pick up some Taco Bell?  
T: and my heart   
T: cause I fell for you  
J: sometimes I regret being in love with you but cool   
  
  
J: where are my drumsticks ty  
T: did you check the green room  
J: oh never mind they are in my hand   
T: how  
T:how do you not  
T: how did you not see them while texting me   
J: cause all i see is you bro  
T:bro  
  
  
T: yo I wrote this song   
J: what is it  
T: I want to collaborate with Patrick stump   
J:what why  
J: he wouldn’t work with us dude   
T:yeah he would he is cool  
J: yeh that’s the thing   
J: we are not   
T: no listen   
T: the song's called I Am Really Gay But Only For The Pink Haired Guy In My Band  
J: Tyler   
J:no   
T: Tyler yes   
  
J: good morning tiny bean  
T: I’m not tiny   
J: yeah you are   
T: I’m taller than you   
J: but you are tiny. So smol  
T: no  
J: so smol   
T: I’m not talking to you  
J: so smol my little child   
T: you are out of the band   
J: so smol  
  
T: good morning josh dun more like josh sun because you light my world up   
J: did your mother drop you as a child   
T: actually yes   
J: no doubt   
  
  
T: I GOT YOU A CAT   
J: what   
T: I GOT YOU A TINY KITTEN AND SPRAY PAINTED HER RED NOW SHE LOOKS LIKE YOU  
J:Tyler don’t spray paint animals   
T: DO YOU WANT TO SEE HER  
J: who  
T: THE CAT  
J: Tyler   
J: where is the cat   
T: it’s with me   
J: if you are joking   
J: you are out of the band   
T: was I ever in did you ever take me back   
J: guess not   
J: so  
J: do you have the cat  
T: nope  
J: I hate you  
  
  
  
T: I love you bro  
J: love you too bro 


End file.
